Egy szebb jövő reménye
by miliko2010
Summary: Milyen hatással van Morinagára egy múltbéli személy felbukkanása? Vajon mit vált ez ki Souichi-ből?


**Egy szebb jövő reménye**

Morinaga értetlenül állt a bejárati ajtó előtt. Állandó mosolyát letörölte a fájdalmas meglepetés, mely meteorként száguldott be életébe.

- Édesanyám – bökte ki pillanatok múlva, s érezte, ahogy a szörnyű emlékek visszaszivárognak elméjébe.

- Behívsz, vagy megvárod, míg beesteledik? – kérdezte a nő lekezelően, s belépett a lakásba, miután fia elállt az útból.

Szomorúan állapította meg, hogy évekkel ezelőtti elválásuk óta anyja viselkedése semmit sem változott. A hideg közöny, az elutasítás csakúgy sugárzott belőle. Betessékelte a konyhába, s hellyel kínálta. Míg Kuniko körbejártatta tekintetét, addig fia, mint kőszobor állt a mosogató előtt.

- Szóval itt laksz? – kérdezte fennhangon édesanyja, s ő bólintott. – Egészen tűrhető.

Morinaga arca megrándult. Mit is várhatott egy olyan nőtől, aki még mindig nem tudta elfogadni őt? Aztán kínos csend állt be közöttük.

A bejárati ajtó halkan kinyílt, s Souichi lépett be rajta. Fáradt végtagjait csakúgy vonszolta maga után. Kabátját felakasztotta a fogasra, s ekkor hallotta meg a fiú megtört hangját.

- Mondd, miért jöttél ide? – s e kérdés iszonyatos áradatot vont maga után.

- Muszáj volt belevonnod őt is ebbe a beteges mániádba? – hallatszott a kiabálás. – Nem volt elég, hogy ilyenné váltál, még Kunihiro-t is bele kellett keverned? Mit képzelsz te magadról? – s egy csattanás visszhangzott a helyiségben.

Morinaga egy szót sem szólt, azonban anyjából dőltek a szavak.

- Mi mindent kellett elviselnünk miattad, s most még a bátyádat is a bűnbe rántod? Nem érdekel, hogy ennyi szégyent hozol még mindig a fejünkre? Bárcsak ne lennél a… - s ismét ütésre emelte kezét, ám egy másik megállította.

- Most már elég! – kiáltotta Souichi. – Nem tette még tönkre eléggé a fia életét? Mit képzel magáról, hogy csak úgy sértegeti őt a saját otthonában? Talán elgondolkozhatna azon, hogy milyen is egy igazi szülő – s elengedte a nő kezét.

- Maga meg miért szól bele? Talán a fiam sze… - ám mondatát nem bírta befejezni.

- És ha igen, akkor mi van? Talán tilos a szerelem? Már nekem is meg akarja szabni, hogy kivel legyek? Tudja, az igazi szülők kiállnak a gyermekeik mellett, nem pedig ellökik őket maguktól, iszonyatos fájdalmat okozva ezzel. Ha pedig Kunihiro egy férfiba szeretett bele, akkor nem értem, miért Morinagát okolja, hiszen nem ő kényszerítette rá, hogy ezt tegye.

Kuniko zavarodottan, s haragtól fortyogva állt a két fiú között.

- Látom, megtalálta a zsák a foltját – mondta fiának, s a bejárat felé indult. – Magamtól is kitalálok – s az ajtó hatalmas csattanása jelezte távozását.

- Sajnálom – bökte ki Morinaga, aki tekintetével még mindig a padlót pásztázta -, sajnálom, hogy mindezt hallanod kellett – s hangja elcsuklott.

Souichi szíve összeszorult, ahogy meglátta a fiú meggyötört arcát, s karjai önkéntelenül ölelték át.

- Köszönöm, Senpai – suttogta, s próbálta csitítani remegő testét, azonban még szerelme közelsége sem hozott számára megnyugvást.

- Te idióta, miért engedted, hogy így bánjon veled? – kérdezte, s ahogy észrevette Morinaga fátyolos, s szívfacsaróan szomorú tekintetét, öntudatlanul lehelt csókot remegő ajkaira.

Ám mihelyt ráeszmélt tettére, azonnal elhúzódott a fiútól.

- Sajnálom, én csak… - ám magyarázatát nem kellett befejeznie. Morinaga elfordult tőle, s fejét még jobban lehorgasztva a bejárat felé indult.

- Ma későn jövök – s, mint egy zombi, kisétált az ajtón.

Habár Souichi egész este próbált a munkájára koncentrálni, egyre több figyelmet kapott a nappaliban kiakasztott kis óra. Már éjfélre járt, ám a fiúnak se híre, se hamva nem érkezett. Az aggodalom egyre csak terebélyesedett elméjében, mígnem a kétségbeesés és düh összefogott, s cselekvésre késztették őt. Azonnal a bejárathoz rohant, s a fogashoz kapott, majd dühe még jobban elmérgesedett.

- Az a barom! – kiáltotta, s magához szorítva Morinaga kabátját, elhagyta a lakást.

Mikor az utcára ért, a csípős szél azonnal meglengette hosszú haját, s a hideg, mely a pocsolyákat jéggé fagyasztotta, támadásba lendült meleg bőre ellen.

- Az a barom! – ismételte. – Hogy lehetett ilyen felelőtlen? Ha valami baja esik, azon nyomban kinyuvasztom! – s a fogvacogtató hideg szél ellenére futásnak eredt.

Mikor azonban befordult a legelső sarkon, megtántorodott. Az utcai lámpák fénye egy mozdulatlan testet világítottak meg a földön. Fekete haja vizesen csillogott, s néha meglobogtatta a téli szél.

- Mori… nem, az nem lehet – gondolta, s megzabolázta lépteit.

Ahogy közelebb ért, a vér szinte meghűlt ereiben. Amint megfordította a testet, Morinaga élettelen arca fogadta. Azonnal a mellkasához hajolt, s a hatalmasnál is hatalmasabb kő esett le szívéről, mikor szívdobbanást hallott.

- Lassú, de megteszi – s látta, ahogy hajszálvékony leheletfonalak hagyják el a fiú száját, s mikor közelebb hajolt, megcsapta az alkohol émelyítő, bűzös szaga. – Te idióta, muszáj volt ennyire leinnod magad? – s megrángatta a fiút, majd magához szorította. Aztán ráterítette kabátját, s ölbe vette.

- Még szerencse, hogy nem lakunk messze – gondolta, s folyamatos zihálások közepette próbált a leggyorsabban otthonuk felé rohanni.

Mihelyt beért a lakásba, azonnal a fürdőszobába cipelte őt. Leültette a WC-re, míg megengedte a csapot, s óvatosan vetkőztetni kezdte.

- Te barom! – szitkozódott, ahogy keze hozzáért Morinaga jéghideg bőréhez. – Ha jobban leszel, megkapod tőlem a magadét – s iszonyú késztetést érzett, hogy behúzzon neki egyet, ám jobbnak látta türtőztetni magát.

Mikor a fiú már teljesen meztelenné vált, Souichi elpirult. Gyorsan levette saját felsőjét, becsukta szemeit, s lassan a zuhany alá emelte Morinaga átfagyott testét. Ahogy karjaiban tartotta őt, egyszerre futotta el a kétségbeesés és a bűntudat.

- Ha akkor nem húzódok el… - gondolta. – Ha nem vagyok már megint olyan elutasító, akkor mindez nem történik meg. A fenébe, a fészkes fenébe! – s ahogy a meleg permet egyre jobban melengette bőrüket, annál jobban szorította magához a mozdulatlan testet.

Fél óra múlva az eszméletlen fiú már Senpai-ja ágyában feküdt állig bebugyolálva. Szívverése kezdte felvenni a normális ritmust, s szuszogása is egyenletessé változott.

- Ha reggelre nem ébredsz fel – mondta -, majd én kiverlek az ágyból – s tovább dörzsölte a törölközővel Morinaga nedves haját. – Tuti, hogy ha még egyszer ilyet csinálsz, én foglak a másvilágra küldeni egy jobb egyenessel – s a tehetetlen düh tovább kínozta fájdalomtól összeszorult szívét.

Mikor elérkezett a hajnal, s a nap első sugarai, melyek átjutottak a felhőkön, megvilágították a szobát, Souichi még mindig az ágya mellett térdepelt. Az aggodalom, s az önmarcangolás kiűzték az álmot szemeiből, melyek alatt már szinte bőröndök lógtak. Az egyetlen kellemes dolognak Morinaga kezének érintése számított, amit még az éjszaka folyamán kulcsolt rá az övére öntudatlanul.

Ahogy nézte angyali arcát, s hallgatta édesen kellemes szuszogását, hirtelen különös gondolatai támadtak. Újra akarta érezni szenvedélyes csókját, újra a karjaiban akart feküdni, s újra akarta hallani azt az egy szót, amivel az őrületbe kergette.

- Nem – képedt el -, én nem akarom, én… csak… csak… kimerült vagyok. Az aggodalom összezavarta a fejem – gondolta, s arca vörösségével együtt menekülni próbált, ám bilincsként tartotta fogva Morinaga keze, s minél jobban próbált szabadulni, annál erősebbnek érezte a szorítást. Aztán halk suttogást hallott.

- Sen… pai – s azon nyomban fülét hegyezve fordult oda a fiúhoz. – Sen… pai, gyere… közelebb – s odahajolt a most már enyhén kipirult archoz. – Senpai, sze… ret… lek.

- Hah? – kerekedtek ki Souichi szemei. – Te meg miket beszélsz? Ha már ezen jár az eszed, akkor biztosan semmi bajod. Ide már nem is kellek – s próbálta elszakítani magát tőle.

- Ne, Senpai – s még egy kéz kulcsolódott karjára. – Kérlek, ne menj! – s ahogy meglátta a korábbi szomorú tekintetet, szívébe tőrként hasított a fájdalom. – Kérlek, maradj velem! – s Morinaga ismét visszasüllyedt az álmok tengerébe.

Egy darabig várt, s mikor már a szorítás gyengülni kezdett, lefejtette a fiú kezét sajátjáról, s óvatosan kiosont a szobából. Mihelyt bezáródott ajtaja, hatalmas sóhaj hagyta el ajkait.

- Ez a bolond – gondolta -, még ilyen állapotban is képes szamárságokat összehordani – ám, mikor eszébe jutott az az egy szó, amit már annyira hiányolt, elmosolyodott, s elpirult. Bár sokszor hallotta már tőle, most mégis jobban esett, mint eddig bármikor.

Gondolataiba merülve vitték lábai a nappali felé, s mire a kanapéra hajtotta fejét, az álom már őt is bekebelezte. Álmában ugyanezen szó ismétlődött újra és újra, ám, aki kimondta, az nem Morinaga volt, hanem ő. Az ellenállás, mit mindeddig tanúsított, itt szertefoszlott, s önként és dalolva adta át testét annak, aki immár a szívét is birtokolta. Itt egyetlen szó sem csúszott ki száján, amivel megállíthatta volna kedvese gyönyörfakasztó mozdulatait, s egyetlen szúrós pillantást sem vetett rá. Helyette a mámor, s a fékevesztett kéj sodorta el, akár az ár a ki nem kötött hajót.

Amint felébredt, az első, amire felfigyelt, hangos zihálása volt, ami csakúgy visszhangzott a síri csendben. A másik pedig Morinaga beteg arca, ám fürkésző tekintete, mely némi csodálkozást tükrözött.

- Te meg mit nézel? – ugrott fel Souichi zavarában, s meglepetten vette észre, hogy valami ágaskodik a nadrágjában. – Ez lehetetlen – gondolta, s az elképedt fiút hátrahagyva a fürdőszobába sietett.

A zuhany alatt, mely felfrissülésként hatott rá, gondolatai ismét visszatértek az álombeli eseményekre, s a nagy nehezen megszerzett higgadtságát ismét elvesztette.

- A francba! Mi van velem? – s öklével a csempére sújtott.

Mikor kilépett a fürdőből, önuralmát már ismét teljes ellenőrzése alatt tartotta. A képeket, melyek feltüzelték, minduntalan elűzte fejéből, s helyettük a kutatási adatokra próbált koncentrálni, hogy minél jobban lehűtse gondolatait. A lakásban csend uralkodott, s mihelyt belépett szobájába, meglepetten vette észre, hogy Morinaga ismét az ágyban fekszik, s az igazak álmát alussza.

- Remélem, nem fog emlékezni az előbb történtekre – gondolta, s léptei lassulni kezdtek.

Habár kíváncsi volt a fiú állapotára, ahogy közelebb ért az ágyhoz, érezte, ahogy teste ismét felhevül. Azonnal ki akart szaladni a szobából, el innen minél messzebbre, ám Morinaga túlságosan is rózsás arca megállította. Az aggodalom ismét fészket vert szívében, s azon nyomban az ágynál termett. Kézfejét a fiú fejére tette, s meglepetten vette észre, mennyire felszökött a láza. S ekkor egy álombéli kép villant be. Épp ilyen forróságot érzett, mikor Morinaga a sok kényeztetés után beléhatolt. Érezte, ahogy lüktet benne, ahogy testüket egyszerre önti el a gyönyör.

- Morinaga, te idióta, ez is a te hibád – mormogta, mikor kinyitotta szemeit.

Azonnal elhúzódott tőle, s a konyhába sietett. Először frissítő vízzel szüntette meg kiszáradt torkának kaparását, majd ismét visszatért ahhoz a bizonyos mantrához, mellyel a már így is sok gondot okozó hallucinációit próbálta elűzni. Mikor már úgy érezte, tud uralkodni magán, vizes törölközőt vett magához, s a beteghez sétált. Ahogy rátette a fiú fejére, szemei azonnal kinyíltak.

- Senpai – suttogta.

- Most ne beszélj!

- De, Senpai, szeretnék… - kezdte.

- Egy kis vizet? Máris hozom – s már állt is fel, de egy kéz megállította.

- Egy… csókot.

- Hah? Te tényleg beteg vagy! – ordított rá. – Nem érzed, hogy égsz a láztól?

- Senpai – mondta vontatottan -, van ennél sokkal rosszabb is. Szeretnéd tudni, hogy mi az? – Souichi azonban megrázta fejét. – Ha nem érinthetlek meg, ha nem csókolhatlak, soroljam még?

- Nem, megértettem! – kiáltotta, ám testének nem akaródzott közelebb menni.

- Mi a baj, talán félsz?

- Hah? Én? Mitől félnék? – kérdezte enyhén remegő hangon.

- Talán, hogy olyan reakciókat váltok ki belőled, amilyeneket szégyellsz.

- Most meg miről beszélsz? – nézett rá értetlenül.

- Ugye nem mondod komolyan? Még észre sem vetted, hogy milyen kéjsóvár a tested?

- Ez hazugság, aljas hazugság! Én… én… - hebegte.

- Mi az, Senpai? Talán tagadni akarod? Akkor miért nem mersz megcsókolni?

- Jól van, megteszem – egyezett bele végül. – De csak azért, hogy lásd, semmilyen hatással nincs rám.

Ahogy egyre közelebb, s közelebb ért hozzá, szíve őrületes vágtába kezdett. Légzése felgyorsult, s hallotta fülében dübörögni szívének heves dobbanásait. Amint ajkaik összeértek, Souichi teljesen elvesztette fejét. Szája önkéntelenül nyílt ki, s engedte be Morinaga nyelvét, melynek ficánkolása egyre jobban felizgatta őt. Nem érzett mást, csak a kellemes bizsergést, ami átjárta egész testét. Majd a fiú szorosan magához szorította, s ez kizökkentette ebből az idilli állapotból, s azonnal elhúzódott tőle.

- Senpai, mi a baj? – nézett rá értetlenül a fiú.

- Csak egy csókról volt szó, azt pedig megkaptad. Most pedig pihenj! – s ismét menekülni próbált, ám egy kérdés megállította.

- Nem szeretnéd folytatni, Senpai?

- Miket beszélsz? – háborodott fel Souichi.

- Az előbb nem úgy tűnt, mintha abba akarnád hagyni, vagy tévedek?

E kérdés hallatára azonnal elpirult, s rákiáltott a fiúra.

- Nem érted, hogy pihenned kell, te eszetlen barom? Még ennél is több aggodalmat akarsz nekem okozni? – s lesütötte szemeit.

- Aggódsz értem, Senpai?

- Már hogyne aggódnék, ha egyszer olyan idióta vagy, hogy ilyen felelőtlen dolgokat művelsz, mint a tegnapi.

- Sajnálom, Senpai, annyira sajnálom… - s a láz okozta fáradtság ismét kezdett erőt venni rajta. – Többé nem teszek ilyet, megígérem.

- Ajánlom is – s hátat fordított neki. – Most pedig aludj!

- Rendben, Senpai! Az előbbi dolgot pedig majd folytatjuk – s mire tiltakozhatott volna, a fiú már ismét az öntudatlanság határára sodródott.

A napok egyre csak teltek, s Souichi ápolásának köszönhetően Morinaga végre gyógyulni kezdett. Szívéről folyamatosan gördültek le az aggodalomtól felhalmozódott szikladarabok, s megnyugvással töltötte el, hogy a fiúba ismét visszatér az élet.

Kuniko látogatásáról többé egy szó sem esett, azonban Senpait e dolog közel sem hagyta nyugodni. Habár nem beszélt róla, sokat gondolt arra, hogy vajon Morinagát mennyire bánthatja szülei felettébb elutasító viselkedése. Nem volt képes felfogni, hogyan bánhatnak így vele, hiszen nála rendesebb fiút igazán nehéz találni. Még, ha a férfiakat is részesíti előnyben, akkor sem érdemelne ilyen bánásmódot. S ekkor eszébe jutott saját apja, aki, még ha mély döbbenettel is, de azonnal elfogadta öccse viszonyát Kurokawával. S azt kívánta, bárcsak a fiúnak is ilyen családja lenne.

Mikor Morinaga már teljesen egészségesnek érezte magát, s előtörő vágyai ismét kezdtek felülkerekedni rajta, támadásba lendült. Mire Souichi hazaért, kedvenc ételei már felsorakozva várták őt.

- Hoi, Morinaga, készülsz valamire? – kérdezte gyanakodva.

- Á, dehogy, dehogy – védekezett a fiú -, csak ezzel szeretném kifejezni hálám, amiért ennyi mindent tettél értem az elmúlt napokban – ám képzelgései már szárnyra is kaptak.

- Erre semmi szükség – mondta Souichi.

- Dehogynem, ez a legkevesebb – s hellyel kínálta kedvesét.

A vacsora kellemesen telt, s mire véget ért, a kevéske szakétól kellemesen bódult állapotba kerültek.

- Most már ideje lefeküdnöm – szólalt meg Souichi, s már tápászkodott is felfele.

- Várj, Senpai! – kiáltott rá Morinaga, aki még éppen idejében kapta el elterülő testét. – Mondtam, hogy várj! – s hosszú pillanatokig néztek egymás szemébe.

- Tudtam! Tudtam, hogy készülsz valamire! – kiáltozott, s próbált kitörni Morinaga védelmező karjaiból.

- Senpai, én csak lehetőséget akartam biztosítani, hogy szégyenkezés nélkül tudd nekem odaadni magad.

- Most meg mi a fenéről beszélsz? Én nem… - ám mondatát félbeszakította a fiú szenvedélyes csókja.

Kiáltozni akart, veszekedni, megmondani neki, hogy téved, de azok az érzések, melyek álmaiban folyton elárasztották, most ismét a felszínre törtek, s gondolkodás nélkül hagyta, hogy a fiú a szobájába vezesse.

A telihold ezüstös fénye világította meg felhevült testüket, ahogyan egymásnak feszült. Souichi halk nyögései, s Morinaga kéjes zihálása visszhangzottak a síri csendben.

- Látod, Senpai, a tested sosem hazudik – suttogta, miközben még mélyebbre lökte magát szerelme testében.

- Fogd… aah – próbált ellenkezni, ám a fiú melegsége úgy árasztotta el, akár egy kellemes láz, mely gyönyörrel párosul.

- Senpai, szeretlek – suttogta, ahogy karjaiban tartotta szerelme kimerült testét. – És te?

- Én… én… - hebegte.

- Nem muszáj kimondanod, elég, ha csak bólintasz! Lehetséges, hogy egy kicsit te is szeretsz engem?

Souichi arca vörössé változott, ám perceken belül a várva várt bólintás megérkezett. S e mozdulatra a fiú még jobban magához szorította szerelmét.

- Azért nem kell megfojtanod – mondta, s eszébe jutott az a dolog, mely már napok óta kínozta. – Ami pedig a szüleidet illeti – kezdte -, szerintem ne is törődj velük. Ha ennyire nem érdekli őket a sorsod, és nem képesek elfogadni téged, akkor semmi értelme aggódni miattuk. Különben is, neked már van egy családod.

Ekkor Morinaga szemei tágra nyíltak.

- Úgy érted…?

- Most meg miért nézel így rám? Az én családom nagyon szeret téged, szóval semmi akadálya annak, hogy te is családtagnak érezd magad.

- Senpai, komolyan beszélsz? – ámult el a fiú.

- Szerinted viccelnék ilyenekkel, te idióta? – ám dühe még fel sem lángolt, Morinaga forró ölelése ismét melegséggel töltötte el.

- Köszönöm, Senpai – suttogta a fiú. – Annyira, de annyira szeretlek – s kósza könnycseppjei megcsillantak a hold ezüstös fényében.


End file.
